Moon Soldier: La Historia De Bardock
by bardockswife
Summary: La vida del guerrero de clase baja que logró llegar más alto que sus propios sueños: Bardock, el padre de Goku.
1. La primera batalla

_"...y si llamo al alma misma de la tierra, de la luna,_

 _dime si un amante conoce una bendición en esta maldición."_

Era de noche y hacía varias horas que el cielo había perdido su peculiar tono rosado, pero aun así, él no dudó en alejarse de la zona habitada por su raza. No era peligroso, pero todos preferían mantenerse apartados de las vastas extensiones del planeta donde solo vivían sus anfitriones: los Tsufur. Nunca le importó el limitado espacio que aquella raza les cedió para que pudieran asentar su nuevo hogar; principalmente porque los sobrevivientes de la catástrofe de su planeta natal habían sido muy pocos. No necesitaban más. Estaba conforme con lo que habían logrado desde que llegaron a ese planeta, en comparación de las carencias en las que se vieron obligados a vivir poco antes de que su planeta natal desapareciera por completo. Lo que sí necesitaban era la tecnología que los  
 _Tsufuru-jin_ se negaron a compartir con ellos. Y esa era justamente la razón por la que en ese momento caminaba a prisa en dirección de la ciudad más cercana.

Sus pisadas resonaban fuerte y claro en medio del silencio y la oscuridad, pero había algo que él podía escuchar con mayor claridad: la respiración de la mujer que llevaba en sus brazos. Jadeaba y no dejaba de sudar a pesar de que era una de las noches más frescas del mes.

Bajó la mirada, solo para echar un pequeño vistazo y asegurarse de que ella estuviera aún con vida, porque a pesar de que podía escucharla, sentía que a cada paso que daba su cuerpo se hacía más pesado y aquello no podía ser una buena señal.

La estaba perdiendo.

Si no se apresuraba, la iba a perder.

—Resiste un poco —su voz sonó áspera y más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero así logró captar la atención de la mujer, haciendo que se esforzara en levantar la vista para observarlo—. Llegaremos en poco tiempo. Por favor, resiste un poco más.

Ella sonrió.

Sabía que se estaba acercando el final y, aunque estaba cada vez más lejos de la zona donde vivía, sentía que no había abandonado su hogar, pues ese hogar la llevaba en ese instante entre sus brazos.

—A partir de ahora voy a ir volando —le informó—, así que quiero que te sujetes con fuerza. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Sí.

—Avísame si comienzas a sentirte mal —ordenó. A pesar de que conocía muy bien a su mujer y sabía que no era una guerrera orgullosa, como la mayoría de los saiyajin, seguía teniendo sangre guerrera en sus venas y tenía que asegurarse de que le diría si surgía cualquier tipo de molestia. Ella asintió—. Promete que me lo harás saber.

—Voy a estar bien —respondió—. Sigue avanzando.

La convicción con la que lo dijo hizo que una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, se dibujara en el rostro del saiyajin. Admiraba el valor de su mujer. Ambos sabían que ir volando solamente empeoraría las cosas, pero también estaban conscientes de que era su última alternativa. Si continuaban a ese paso no llegarían a tiempo, sin embargo, volar les otorgaba la posibilidad de llegar rápido y tal vez, con mucha serte, la tecnología de los Tsufur lograría salvarle la vida.

—Intenta protegerte del aire, en mi cuello.

La mujer hizo lo que le pidió. Estaba débil, a cada segundo se debilitaba aún más, pero tenía que sujetarse de él. Empleó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para sujetarse de su cuerpo y, antes de hundir su rostro en su cuello para protegerse un poco del frío viento, rozó su mandíbula con un tierno beso.

—Gracias, Bardock.

Bardock la tomó con más fuerza, siempre cuidadoso de no lastimarla pues sabía que en ese momento se encontraba demasiado débil y él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Siempre lo había sido. Podía sentir su cuerpo entre sus brazos, tan frágil... Por un momento se distrajo pensando en cómo se sentía el calor de su cuerpo, abrazándola y sintiendo las partes de su piel donde la ropa no la cubría; rozando su suavidad. Siempre había amado eso de ella: su suavidad. A pesar de ser una guerrera, conservaba un toque tan femenino que lo volvía loco. La había elegido por muchas razones, tantas que ni siquiera tenía cabeza para pensar en todas y cada una de ellas. Con ese pensamiento y atesorando la sensación que le producía estar tan cerca de ella, tan cerca que sentía su respiración golpeando su piel, puso toda su energía para volar lo más rápido posible.

Necesitaba llegar a tiempo para poder salvarla.

 **...**

Cuando arribaron en el planeta con aquella nave gigante a punto de desmoronarse en pedazos, los Tsufur les cedieron un pequeño tramo de su planeta para que pudieran asentarse y comenzar una nueva vida. Les dieron a elegir entre dos zonas: montañas y bosque. Eligieron las montañas.

También contaban con un vasto bosque a los alrededores que separaba su espacio con el territorio Tsufur, pero no era parte de lo que podían usar para vivir. Sus casas prácticamente estaban sobre las rocas.

Fue un solo saiyajin quien eligió aquello sin consultarlo con los demás. Le pareció que sería un excelente punto de vigilancia y provecho para los planes que prácticamente comenzó a preparar desde que puso un pie en el planeta rosa. A la raza enana que los acogió no les pareció extraña su elección puesto que sabían sobre su habilidad tan peculiar para volar. Además, eran tan fuertes que no temían a los derrumbes o cualquier tipo de accidente que pudiera surgir en esa zona tan peligrosa. Pero, aun así, jamás habían tenido problemas, al menos no de ese tipo. El único problema que se había presentado desde su llegada fue una horrible enfermedad que varios saiyajin padecían a causa de los gases tóxicos que desprendió su planeta cuando estaba a punto de explotar y ni toda la brutal fuerza que poseían era capaz de salvarlos. Ya habían perdido varias vidas a causa de ello y aunque parecía no ser contagiosa, seguía siendo un tema de suma preocupación puesto que eran pocos los sobrevivientes de la catástrofe y la suma de los enfermos era perturbadora.

Esperaba ver a su compañero nada más entrar en el área que habían asignado para que vivieran los infectados, porque a pesar de que estaban casi seguros de que no era algo contagioso, los demás saiyajin no estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse manteniendo el contacto cercano con los afectados, pero su camarada no se encontraba allí.

—¡¿Dónde está Bardock!? —Preguntó en un tono de voz más duro y autoritario del que empleaba normalmente.

Sujetó con fuerza el brazo de una de las hembras que habían asignado para que supervisara a los enfermos. La mujer abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión al sentir tan repentinamente que alguien la sostenía con demasiada fuerza, tanta que incluso le hacía daño. No esperaba encontrarse de frente al líder, mucho menos en esa área tan peligrosa y tampoco estaba preparada para que le hablara en ese tono de autoridad que a todos ponía tan nerviosos. La simple presencia del saiyajin era abrumadora. La aludida de inmediato giró la cabeza en busca de la cama que Bardock visitaba todos los días para llevarse la sorpresa de que estaba completamente vacía.

—No lo sé —respondió en un susurro cargado de miedo—. Hace apenas un momento se encontraba ahí, cuidando de ella.

—¿Acaso no te asignaron a este lugar para que estuvieras pendiente de cualquier movimiento fuera de lo común?

—Sí, señor, pero son tantos que no puedo estar pendiente de todos. Mucho menos de los que vienen solamente de visita.

—¡Hembra idiota —gritó— no sirves para nada!

Su mano dejó de hacer presión en el brazo de la saiyajin y lleno de cólera salió de ahí para ir en busca de Bardock.

El aire golpeó su rostro nada más salir de la cueva. La noche estaba peculiarmente fría y eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Su hembra desapareció y él no está por ningún lado —murmuró para sí mismo, intentando atar los cabos de la situación—. Eso solo quiere decir que hizo lo único que le pedí que no hiciera. Es un imbécil.

 **...**

La ciudad se estaba haciendo visible ante la mirada preocupada de Bardock. Las luces cada vez eran más claras y los edificios, con sus estructuras tan extrañas, comenzaban a tomar forma frente a él. Por fin habían llegado.

—Llegamos —anunció en voz alta con un tono de alivio—. Un poco más y podrás recuperarte.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. La mujer que iba en sus brazos había dejado de hacer fuerza y ya no se sujetaba de él.

—No... —murmuró, temiendo lo peor.

La miró, aún entre sus brazos, inconsciente. Pero no tenía tiempo para intentar hacerla reaccionar; la única salida que le quedaba era apresurarse para llegar y esperar a que aún siguiera con vida.

Cuando finalmente divisó el edificio que había estado buscando, descendió con cuidado en medio de las calles de la ciudad y a la vista de todos los Tsufur que todavía rondaban por ahí, extinguiendo la tranquilidad que hasta hacía unos minutos reinaba en la zona. Fue como si de pronto se encontraran dentro de una película pausada. Los vehículos pararon en seco, las personas se quedaron petrificadas e incluso el aire parecía haberse quedado inmóvil ante la escena tan peculiar que se estaba presentando esa noche tan fría.

No era común ver a un saiyajin merodeando por las ciudades, mucho menos uno que llevara a una mujer inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Bardock apretó la mandíbula. Jamás se había sentido tan incómodo y fuera de lugar como en ese momento, pero ya estaba ahí, no había vuelta atrás; no si de verdad quería una oportunidad para salvar a su mujer de las garras de esa enfermedad que ya había logrado arrebatarle a su raza gente importante. Ante el silencio y la mirada acusadora de todos los presentes, comenzó a caminar con paso decidido a la entrada del edificio que había ido a buscar.

—¡Necesito que alguien me ayude! —Pidió. Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su orgullo saiyajin con tal de salvarle la vida.

El tono desesperado de su voz fue notorio pero, aun así, nadie parecía tener intención de acercarse.

— _Es un saiyajin..._

— _¿Qué hace un saiyajin aquí? ¿Y por qué lleva a esa mujer en brazos?_

— _¿Se atreverá a entrar?_

— _No me sorprendería que alguno de ellos, salvajes, haya dejado a esa mujer en ese estado._

— _Y ahora vienen a pedirnos ayuda._

— _Son unos salvajes. Solo mira la manera en que va vestido..._

Bardock era capaz de escuchar todos aquellos murmullos que salían de labios de los _Tsufuru-jin_. Conforme pasaban los segundos se sentía menos capaz de seguir controlando su ira; sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la paciencia y expulsaría todo su poder en una bomba de energía que aplacaría y silenciaria para siempre esas bocas asquerosas llenas de prejuicios. En poco tiempo le quedó claro que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se acercaría a ayudarlo, así que no le quedaba otra opción más que entrar a la construcción que tenía delante por su propia cuenta.

Agachó la mirada, fijando su vista en el rostro de la chica, tranquilo y ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Vegeta se lo había advertido, pero aun así él había conservado la esperanza de que los Tsufur, al percatarse de la gravedad del asunto, accederían a atenderla, empero nada había resultado como lo planeado. En ese instante no podía aclarar sus ideas; no sabía si se arrepentía de haber desobedecido las ordenes de su líder o si nada de aquello importaba realmente por el simple hecho de que estar ahí significaba que no se había quedado de brazos cruzados mientras veía cómo poco a poco se iba agotando el tiempo de vida de la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Había hecho lo correcto. Estar allí en ese preciso instante era lo correcto y no se echaría para atrás. Entraría a ese lugar y conseguiría la ayuda necesaria a como fuera lugar. No le importaba arruinar los planes de Vegeta con ese acto, lo único que importaba era la vida de su mujer.

Inclinó la cabeza, solo lo suficiente para acariciar la frente de la saiyajin con sus labios. Estaba ardiendo, pero seguía con vida. Sentirla le devolvió las fuerzas y supo entonces qué tenía que hacer a continuación.

Las puertas del edificio eran enormes rectángulos de cristal inmaculadamente limpios que, aún sin ningún tipo de iluminación, le permitían a Bardock mirar claramente la habitación que había detrás de ellos. Era un cuarto grande con pocos muebles; dos sofás y un escritorio justo en medio. Detrás del escritorio, la habitación conectaba con un largo pasillo donde la vista del saiyajin ya no era capaz de llegar.

—Una patada bastará para que se abra —se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja.

Había dejado de poner atención a los murmullos a su alrededor y al hecho de que se encontraba en una zona desconocida y rodeado de Tsufur que no dudarían en atacarlo si su comportamiento les resultaba peligroso. Por un efímero momento, consideró dejar a la mujer en el piso para usar un poco de energía y echar abajo los cristales, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. No pensaba dejar a la saiyajin en una situación tan vulnerable. No se apartaría de ella así que no le quedaba de otra más que usar sus piernas para abrirse paso al interior de su objetivo.

Poco antes de que pusiera en marcha su plan, visualizó algo que lo hizo detenerse en seco. A lo lejos, en el pasillo, una silueta se iba acercando; parecía que corría y en pocos segundos Bardock fue capaz de identificar que se trataba de una mujer. Supo de inmediato que los Tsufur en el interior del edificio no enviarían a una mujer tan menuda a pelear contra un sayajin; eso le hizo saber que su presencia allí tenía otro motivo. Sin detenerse, la mujer abrió las puertas, dejando a todos los espectadores atónitos, y se plantó justo frente al guerrero que aún permanecía estupefacto por su repentina aparición. Era pequeña, aún más que la mayoría de su raza y su cabello era de una tonalidad amarilla muy peculiar.

La mujer se acercó lo más que su miedo le permitió y estiró la mano, como si quisiera tocar a la saiyajin que Bardock llevaba en sus brazos; a lo que él reaccionó dando un paso hacia atrás en consecuencia.

—Mi nombre es Kiiro —anunció con timidez. Bardock se pudo dar cuenta de que la mujer de nombre Kiiro estaba aterrorizada por su simple presencia. Los Tsufur no estaban acostumbrados a estar tan cerca de la raza intrusa; algunos incluso jamás los habían visto, solo sabían que vivían en algún lugar de su planeta—. Solo quiero revisarla, no le haré daño.

Al parecer era la ayuda que Bardock tanto había anhelado desde que su mujer cayó en las terribles garras de la enfermedad saiyajin. Lo meditó por un momento y llegó a la conclusión de que aquella menuda mujer era la única opción que tenía en ese momento para salvarle la vida a su pareja. Se puso de rodillas, dándole permiso a Kiiro de que se acercara a examinarla. La mujer de cabellera amarilla apenas quedaba a la altura del saiyajin estando en esa posición.

—Tiene mucha fiebre y apenas puede respirar —anunció. Mantenía una mano en la frente de la saiyajin mientras que la otra la había posado justo en su corazón—. Su pulso es lento, no le queda mucho tiempo.

—Muchos de los nuestros se encuentran en la misma situación. Necesitamos de sus medicinas y tecnología para combatir la enfermedad.

Kiiro abrió mucho los ojos al escucharlo. En sus planes jamás se había cruzado esa situación; ella solo tenía intención de proporcionar ayuda a esa mujer. Se había conmovido por la manera en que el saiyajin la protegía y su valentía al acercarse, solo, a una zona desconocida con tal de salvarle la vida.

—Kiiro, no puedes ayudarlo —escuchó. Llevaba un dispositivo que le permitía oír con claridad las ordenes de sus superiores, quienes estaban atentos a la situación desde el interior del edificio—. Si salvas a esa mujer los demás también querrán ser salvados y no podemos permitirnos gastar tanta medicina en seres que no son de nuestra raza.

—A decir verdad —una nueva voz se había sumado a lo que Kiiro escuchaba por el pequeño dispositivo—, sería buena idea dejarlos perecer y así, finalmente, deshacernos de ellos. El rey Jaakuna no debió permitir jamás que esos salvajes se quedaran en el planeta.

Kiiro escuchaba con atención la conversación que mantenían los dos grandes médicos Tsufur que se encontraban en la planta alta del hospital mientras observaba con tristeza a la pareja que estaba frente a ella. El saiyajijn parecía haber recobrado las esperanzas en que su mujer sobreviviría, ajeno a sus nuevas órdenes.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarla.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —Bardock levantó la mirada. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando—. ¡¿Entonces a qué viniste?! ¿A burlarte de nosotros?

—No... —respondió de inmediato, dando un paso hacia atrás. En el momento en que el saiyajin había alzado la voz se pudo dar cuenta de que una extraña energía había emergido de su cuerpo, asustándola. Presentía que si permanecía más tiempo ahí, cerca de él, terminaría muerta en pocos minutos—. Sólo quería comprobar que su enfermedad fuera algo que nosotros pudiésemos tratar, pero no lo es. No podemos hacer nada por ella.

Bardock se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente el rostro que tantas alegrías le había dado desde que lo miró por primera vez en su planeta natal. Siempre lo había asociado con la esperanza; el rostro de su mujer era la esperanza de una vida mejor, de una vida feliz, pero ahora esa esperanza se estaba esfumando. La iba a perder. Todo su esfuerzo no había servido de nada. Por un momento se arrepintió de haber desobedecido las ordenes de Vegeta porque con ello también había arruinado los planes en los que habían trabajado casi desde que arribaron al planeta. Bardock, que se había negado a participar en los proyectos que su líder tenía en mente, por proteger a una raza que no tenía nada qué ver con él, estaba ahora arrodillado y vulnerable, traicionado y herido. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber sido tan ingenuo, por pensar que ellos, al igual que él, pensarían en el bienestar de otra raza.

—No se los voy a perdonar —vociferó envuelto en cólera—. ¡Los voy a exterminar a todos!

La mujer y todos los que se habían quedado cerca escucharon su amenaza con claridad. Kiiro dio dos pasos hacia atrás, temerosa de que el saiyajin pudiera hacerle algo estando a tan poca distancia, mientras que algunos de los espectadores sacaban sus armas para defenderse en caso de necesitarlo.

—Lo siento —susurró, dirigiéndose a la saiyajin, aunque esta no pudiera escucharlo.

No tenía más opción que dejar a su mujer en el suelo para pelear. Si exterminaba a todos a su alrededor, entonces podría entrar a ese maldito edificio y buscar alguna medicina por su propia cuenta, pero, para ello tenía que dejarla ahí, expuesta. Con cuidado bajó su cuerpo y lo colocó sobre el suelo, para después ponerse de pie, dispuesto a destruirlos a todos. Sentía una adrenalina extraña en su interior a punto de explotar. Jamás, en toda su vida, había sentido tanta rabia y poder; su energía se estaba acumulando y él estaba ansioso de expulsarla.

En el momento en que se puso de pie un disparo de energía, proveniente de alguna de las armas Tsufur le dio justo en el brazo izquierdo y para su sorpresa no le hizo ni cosquillas. Las armas Tsufur, tal y como Vegeta lo había intuido, no eran capaces de herirlos.

Bardock sonrió.

Tenía la victoria asegurada. Pronto podría poner en marcha su plan y quizá, con suerte, salvaría no solo la vida de su mujer sino la de todos los saiyajin infectados, pero justo en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte estallido peligrosamente cerca. Bardock lo sintió como una explosión detrás de él que le hizo perder el equilibrio, casi al punto de tumbarlo por completo. Los disparos de los ataques Tsufur cesaron de golpe, dejando el ambiente envuelto en silencio.

—Detente ahora mismo —escuchó una voz terriblemente familiar—. No es momento de hacer locuras.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y supo de inmediato que todo había terminado, no solo para la mujer a la que tanto quería salvar, sino para él mismo. Su líder no perdonaría una traición de esa magnitud, porque eso era precisamente lo que había hecho: lo había traicionado al decidir que la vida de la saiyajin era más importante que los planes que beneficiaban a toda su raza. Un plan que en ese momento se había estropeado. La esperanza de una vida mejor para los sobrevivientes del planeta Salad se había esfumado.

Agachó la cabeza, rendido, porque, por más que lo deseara, no podía ir en contra del saiyajin que permanecía de pie atrás de él. Dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Vegeta, quien, a su vez, dejó de hacer contacto con Bardock para cruzar los brazos a la altura de su pecho. La explosión que había sentido había sido solamente él, haciendo su gran entrada, como solamente el líder saiyajin sabía hacerlo.

—Vegeta —hizo una ligera reverencia en símbolo de respeto hacia su líder—, si nos retiramos ahora, ella morirá.

—No lo hará —su respuesta fue rotunda. Siempre era de la misma manera, no dejaba espacio para discusiones.

—Pero, Vegeta... ella...

—Por una maldita vez en tu vida, confía en mí.

Bardock asintió y, abatido y derrotado, tomó de nuevo a su mujer en sus brazos ante la mirada curiosa de todos los Tsufur que, a cada segundo que pasaba, eran más. Se habían acercado desde todas partes de la ciudad solo para contemplar lo que para ellos solamente era un espectáculo protagonizado por los simios a quienes les habían permitido vivir en su planeta. Algunos sonreían, como si la situación no fuera de importancia, como si, la vida de esa mujer no fuera de importancia.

—Nos vamos —sentenció Vegeta, dando media vuelta y expulsando energía para así emprender el vuelo de regreso a la zona de la que nunca debieron salir.

El moreno cerró los ojos solo por un instante; era como si con eso buscara asimilar que todo su esfuerzo por darle una vida más larga a la saiyajin que amaba había sido en vano. Poco antes de acatar las órdenes del guerrero de cabello en punta, echó una pequeña mirada hacia atrás, encontrándose con Kiiro quien permanecía inmóvil. No necesitó palabras, ella supo de inmediato que con aquella mirada le estaba advirtiendo que se iba a arrepentir por no haberle ayudado.


	2. Venganza

Moon Soldier: La historia de Bardock

Capítulo 2

Venganza

Bardock no se veía capaz de seguir el paso del saiyajin de cabello en punta que volaba cada vez a más distancia de él. Había decidido confiar en quien, más que su líder, era su amigo, sin poner objeciones incluso a costa de la vida de su mujer, pero la situación se estaba saliendo de control. Estaba consciente de que, si continuaban a esa velocidad en plena noche, la vida de la hembra saiyajin correría peligro. Necesitaba detenerse o cambiar el plan para continuar su viaje a pie, para protegerla del gélido viento que parecía afectarle en demasía.

—¡Vegeta! —alzó la voz, casi en un grito que proyectaba toda la angustia y desesperación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No era necesario gritar, ya que con el silencio que los rodeaba era sencillo que su acompañante lo escuchara con claridad—. Ella está cada vez peor, tienes que detenerte.

Sin preocuparse por la reacción de su líder, Bardock dejó de controlar la energía que lo mantenía elevado y descendió con calma. Estaban en la vasta zona boscosa que servía para separar su territorio con las zonas habitadas por los Tsufur en todo el planeta.

Los árboles eran de gran tamaño y no permitían que la poca luz que reinaba en la noche se filtrara para brindarles al menos un poco de visibilidad.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron la tierra, se quedó inmóvil y atento a cualquier ruido extraño que pudiera surgir a su alrededor; quería, al menos, tener un poco de seguridad de que el área estuviera libre de peligro, principalmente por la débil saiyajin que en ese momento llevaban en sus brazos. Gracias a sus entrenamientos de noche con Vegeta en el pasado, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad que los envolvía.

Eligió un árbol lo suficientemente grande para sentarse a sus pies y poder apoyar su espalda sobre el tronco. La hembra estaba consciente y temblaba; Bardock podía sentir los movimientos que hacía su cuerpo por consecuencia del frío que la estaba invadiendo poco a poco. Hizo más presión con sus brazos para atraerla hacia él, acomodando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Lo siento tanto —se inclinó hacia ella, para estar lo más cerca posible de su rostro, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su cabello—. Te saqué de esa cueva para curarte y lo único que conseguí fue hacer que la enfermedad avanzara más.

—Bardock… —era como si su voz se fusionara con el viento; ligera, casi imperceptible.

Estaba luchando consigo mismo para que sus lágrimas no aparecieran, pero le era casi imposible lograrlo. Se sentía tan frustrado por no haber podido hacer nada para salvarle la vida. No tenía sentido que se engañara, esa noche sería la última que pasaría a su lado.

Permanecieron varios minutos así, abrazándose en la oscuridad, hasta que ambos se percataron de que ya no estaban solos. Vegeta había llegado.

—Tardaste demasiado —reclamó, aunque por dentro, agradecía su demora—. Pensé que habías decidido irte por tu cuenta.

—Fui por ti para ayudarte, maldito idiota —su tono de voz denotaba molestia.

A pesar de que Bardock podía notar el enojo de su amigo y en el fondo temía por sus vidas, no iba a quedarse callado.

—Si realmente ese era tu propósito al alcanzarnos, me hubieras dejado continuar con mi plan —mantenía una de sus manos sobre el rostro de la chica, en un intento de decirle, sin palabras, que no tuviera miedo, que Vegeta no los lastimaría, aunque él creyera lo contrario.

—¡Ese plan era una locura y lo sabes! —había perdido el control de sí mismo—. ¿¡Pretendías pelear contra una ciudad entera de Tsufur!? ¿¡Aun llevando contigo a tu hembra enferma y débil!? Acepta que era el peor plan y que por mucho que lo intentaras, ambos iban a perecer en el proceso.

Bardock soltó un gruñido de molestia y desvió la mirada.

—Lo único que conseguiste fue arruinar los planes en los que estuvimos trabajando durante meses. No solo la pusiste en peligro a ella, sino a toda tu raza.

—Necesitaba hacer algo… —murmuró.

—Lo que tenías que haber hecho era obedecer mis órdenes —el cólera lo orilló a golpear uno de los arboles más cercanos, haciéndolo trizas al instante.

La explosión fue a pocos metros de donde los saiyajin se encontraban y Bardock reaccionó de inmediato creando un campo de energía para evitar que algo cayera sobre ellos. La esfera no solo los protegió de los enormes fragmentos de corteza que salieron disparados después del golpe, sino también del clima que tanto estaba perjudicando a la salud de la chica. El saiyajin lo notó casi inmediatamente después de crearla; estando rodeados de su propia energía, el tacto con la piel de su mujer volvía a ser tibio.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —le gritó a su líder nada más esfumarse el circulo de poder—. ¡Por poco cae todo tu desastre sobre nosotros!

Vegeta, que no se había movido ni un centímetro, aún después de la explosión que él mismo había ocasionado, volteó hecho una furia. Esperaba que después de golpear aquel árbol, sus ganas de matar a su amigo disminuyeran, pero no había servido de nada. No podía evitar imaginarse golpeando a ese maldito idiota que había osado desobedecer sus órdenes, arruinando así todos sus planes para conquistar el planeta.

—Tú —respondió mientras se encaminaba hacia ellos a pasos pesados; como si cada pisada se hundiera profundamente en la tierra bajo sus pies—. ¡Tú debiste tener más cuidado! Debiste consultarlo conmigo antes de cometer la estupidez de ir a la ciudad a pedir ayuda.

—Dejen de gritarse, por favor —su dulce voz hizo que Bardock se olvidara por completo de lo que iba a responder, dejando toda su atención en ella.

—¿Te duele algo? —le preguntó nada más verla; su expresión la delataba.

—La cabeza me va a explotar —podía palparse el dolor en su voz.

Vegeta se aproximó más a ellos a paso decidido y se acuclilló para observar a la hembra de cerca. Eso a Bardock lo puso nervioso al instante.

—Vas a estar bien —murmuró, al tiempo que tocaba su frente con la palma de su mano— Hay un lugar cerca de aquí donde podrás recuperarte sin problemas.

El hecho de ver cómo la mano del saiyajin que tenía en frente hacía contacto con la piel de su mujer lo puso furioso, sin contar que estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Hubo algo, una sensación desconocida, que nació en ese instante dentro de él y que peleaba por salir a la luz. Si lo permitía, las cosas se iban a descontrolar aún más y no había tiempo para eso. La salud de su mujer era más importante que aquello que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Me puedes decir de qué demonios hablas, Vegeta?

Era un intento de mantener el control de sí mismo. No podía darse el lujo de golpear a ese maldito teniendo a la saiyajin en sus brazos.

—Por ahora será mejor que pasen la noche aquí —comentó, ignorando su pregunta. Se giró sobre sus pies, en busca de inspeccionar el lugar—. Lo importante es que permanezca alejada de la montaña, te aseguro que por la mañana ya podrá respirar mejor y quizá incluso se mantenga de pie por su cuenta.

—¿Cómo me pides que la deje pasar la noche al aire libre? —la mueca de su rostro era de confusión más que de molestia—. ¿Acaso no sabes que eso podría agravar más la enfermedad?

—Tu hembra no está enferma.

Bardock pareció quedarse mudo de la impresión, pero en pocos segundos pudo ser capaz de reaccionar ante la locura que escuchó.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Por supuesto que está enferma!

—Está intoxicada —corrigió—, y lo único que la mantiene débil, por ahora, es este clima de mierda.

—¿Y aun así pretendes que pasemos la noche aquí? Estas perdiendo la razón, Vegeta.

—Ahora no hay tiempo para explicártelo, solo debes confiar en mí —se despojó de su prenda superior hecha de piel y la extendió para que su compañero la tomara—. Cubre su cuerpo con esto e intenta expulsar energía gradualmente, eso la mantendrá caliente y podrá soportar la noche. Aunque esté helando, supongo que respirar aire fresco le ayudará.

Bardock lo dudó por un segundo, pero después de medítalo un poco aceptó la ropa que Vegeta le estaba ofreciendo y no puso más objeciones. Le parecía una buena idea ya que él mismo había comprobado, en el momento en que hizo el campo de energía, que aquello sí daba un buen resultado.

—Revisaré que no haya nadie cerca y vendré por ustedes antes de que salga el sol para llevarlos al refugio —comentó sin mirarlos—. Y que no se te curra hacer una fogata, ¿está claro? Ningún Tsufur debe saber que pasaste la noche fuera de la montaña.

Sin decir más y sin esperar a recibir una respuesta, Vegeta se elevó para emprender el vuelo y comenzar con su tarea. Debía asegurarse de que la zona fuera segura para que los saiyajin pudieran pasar la noche sin ningún problema. Estaba convencido de que, después de aquello, la hembra de su amigo volvería a estar bien. Ella sería la prueba que necesitaba para estar seguro de que sus sospechas eran ciertas y así poder proceder a sacar a todos los saiyajin enfermos de esas malditas montañas que estaban terminando con sus vidas.

…

El tiempo transcurría lentamente mientras Bardock contemplaba el tranquilo rostro de su mujer. Después de que el corpulento saiyajin les ofreciera su vestimenta para que la abrigara y se marchara, dejándolos solos, la hembra no había demorado en encontrar un lugar cómodo entre los fuertes y cálidos brazos de su pareja, ayudándola así a conciliar el sueño. En el tiempo que estuvo en el área infectada dentro de las cuevas en la montaña, jamás pudo descansar de esa manera. Había algo que le impedía respirar con normalidad y cada cierto tiempo una sensación de asfixia la obligaba a despertar. Bardock había sido testigo de ello y era precisamente por esa razón que se había atrevido a salir de la zona habitada por su raza para ir en busca de ayuda. No soportaba ver cómo el ser que más le importaba en todo el universo luchaba para respirar; algo que debía hacer con facilidad.

Se encontraba fascinado escuchando su profunda respiración. Al parecer, Vegeta había tenido razón y permanecer en ese lugar ayudó en gran medida a que se recuperara, al menos lo suficiente para pasar una noche tranquila. No comprendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero mientras ella siguiera reaccionando de buena manera a lo que su amigo sugirió, él no tenía motivos para desconfiar de sus palabras.

Escuchó ruidos cerca, pero de inmediato la silueta de Vegeta apareció en su campo de visión, tranquilizándolo al instante. Volvía a estar vestido y parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche.

—Falta una hora para que el sol aparezca —anunció nada más verlo—, así que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Tenemos que desplazarnos mientras no haya luz.

Bardock asintió.

Acarició con parsimonia el suave rostro de la saiyajin, hasta llevar sus dedos a su oscuro cabello.

—Despierta —susurró, pegando sus labios a los de ella.

Ante el gesto, Vegeta prefirió dar media vuelta. Era incómodo para él contemplar dicha escena. Jamás había entendido a Bardock en ese aspecto… Le parecía una estupidez descomunal el hecho de brindarle tanta atención a una hembra, convirtiéndola en su máxima debilidad. Él era un guerrero calculador, no podía permitirse semejante cosa.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, fue el rostro familiar y tranquilizador de Bardock. Y sonrió.

—Tenemos que irnos ya —la mano que mantenía sobre su rostro, ahora estaba aprisionada a su vez por los delicados dedos de la mujer—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Crees que puedas soportar el viaje?

—No deberías preocuparte tanto —su voz volvía a tener el timbre conocido y confortante de siempre—, me siento mucho mejor que anoche.

—Sé que eres fuerte.

—¡Dejen de decir estupideces y apresúrense! —gritó un Vegeta exasperado por la situación—. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí lo más pronto posible.

Bardock lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Al final, aquello era en beneficio de la hembra y no tenía por qué objetar; conocía a su amigo y el hecho de que aún estuviera con ellos ya era decir demasiado.

Se levantó, con ella en sus brazos y con cuidado la ayudó a ponerse de pie, inspeccionando cada uno de sus movimientos para estar seguro de que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para emprender el vuelo por su cuenta.

—Cárgala —la voz de autoridad de Vegeta se abrió paso entre el silencio—. Si lo hace por su cuenta, lo único que hará será perder las energías que recuperó durante la noche.

—Tengo la energía suficiente —protestó ella.

—No, no la tienes —una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro, ocasionando que la hembra diera dos pasos hacia atrás en consecuencia—. Bardock te llevará en brazos. No hay más qué decir.

Los saiyajin se miraron y asintieron. Sabían que no era prudente contradecir las órdenes de su líder estando en ese estado.

…

Aún estaba oscuro cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino. Bardock se encontraba exhausto puesto que llevaba poco menos de cuarenta horas sin dormir, pero aun así no se permitió desacelerar el paso y se mantuvo a pocos metros de Vegeta. Era una zona que él nunca había explorado, pero supuso que si se trataba de un _refugio_ tenía que ser en un lugar que ni los Tsuru-jin conocieran. La zona era rocosa, similar a donde ellos habían montado sus viviendas cuando llegaron al planeta.

Vegeta se dirigió directamente a lo más elevado, donde una caverna oscura los estaba esperando.

—¿Esto es el famoso refugio?

—Cierra la boca y entra a dejar a tu hembra, necesita descansar más.

Bardock gruñó en desaprobación por el lugar tan lúgubre que había elegido, pero se apresuró a entrar, quedando sorprendido al instante. Adentro el espacio era más grande de lo que parecía a simple vista, el aíre era cálido sin llegar a ser sofocante y entraba luz de varias direcciones por las diferentes grietas que se esparcían por toda la caverna. En el fondo, estaba preparada una especie de cama hecha de varios tipos de pieles que en seguida se vio ocupada por la saiyajin.

—Iré a hablar con Vegeta —anunció nada más dejarla sobre el lecho.

—¿Podemos confiar en él? —preguntó, logrando así que Bardock se detuviera antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse—. Sé que se conocen desde chicos, pero su actitud me asusta; siempre me ha tratado mal y me parece extraño que ahora nos ayude tanto.

—Vegeta puede ser un cabrón impredecible, pero siempre le ha preocupado su raza —dijo en un intento de tranquilizarla—. De verdad busca encontrar la cura a esto que nos ha estado pasando desde que llegamos aquí. Además, creo saber por qué está haciendo todo esto precisamente contigo… No te preocupes, si él dice que aquí te recuperarás es porque está totalmente seguro de ello.

Se inclinó para posar sus labios sobre su frente en una caricia fugaz, para después dejarla sola en la cueva.

Afuera ya se podían apreciar los primeros rayos del sol y el cielo comenzaba a tomar un tono rosáceo muy claro. En pocos minutos, con ayuda del segundo astro, el planeta se encontraría por completo iluminado y sumergido en un calor casi insoportable.

El espacio donde podían permanecer de pie era pequeño, pero, aun así, ninguno de los dos parecía tener intenciones de abandonar la elevación rocosa.

—Quiero que te mantengas alejado de ella —soltó de repente—. Yo me haré cargo de aquí en adelante; no quiero verte merodeando cerca.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—No me importa si esto lo haces solo para que ella esté bien y así yo pueda servirte en la conquista —comentó, sosteniendo la penetrante mirada oscura de su compañero—, no quiero que vuelvas a acercártele.

El corpulento hombre de cabello en punta sonrió al escucharlo. Se estaba cansado de ver a su compañero actuar con tanta debilidad, y si bien él tenía razón y lo único que lo movía a ayudar a esa hembra era para que Bardock pudiera dar el cien en la batalla, con esa expresión de rabia que tenía en el rostro Vegeta volvía a tener confianza de que sería una pieza muy valiosa para sus planes.

—Si sabes mis intenciones, no veo el motivo para tu molestia —respondió aun sonriendo de medio lado.

—Quiero asegurarme de que esa sea la única razón.

—Tu hembra es débil —se burló—. Si voy a permitirme tener semejante debilidad en mi vida, será una hembra fuerte que pueda cargar con mi descendencia y mejore el poder de mi raza.

—Dudo que haya una hembra con esas cualidades entre los sobrevivientes.

—En comparación contigo, a mí no me urge jugar a la casita; puedo esperar a la siguiente generación —anunció, dejando sorprendido a su compañero— estoy seguro de que nacerán con mejores poderes que las inútiles de ahora.

—Serás un viejo y ella una niña —Bardock se burló— no creo que eso sea muy agradable para ella.

Bardock estaba consciente de que su comentario irritaría aún más a su líder, pero en ningún momento le pasó por la cabeza una reacción como la que tuvo a continuación: Vegeta se giró sobre sus pies, solo un poco para poder mirar de frente a su amigo y de improvisto le asestó un puñetazo en la cara con absolutamente todo su poder, mandándolo a volar lejos de la elevación donde ambos se encontraban.

El impacto de su cuerpo destruyó la mitad de la montaña vecina. Rocas de diferentes tamaños cayeron sobre él, impidiéndole ver cómo su atacante se aproximaba a una velocidad peligrosamente rápida.

—¡¿Dónde estás, maldito bastardo?! —gritó nada más llegar—. Un ataque como ese no es nada para ti, así que sal inmediatamente.

El guerrero que se encontraba bajo los escombros lo escuchó claramente y no tenía planeado hacerlo esperar. Acumulando energía en sus brazos, destruyó las rocas más grandes y las demás las mandó a volar lejos para poder salir a pelear con Vegeta, pero su plan no resultó como lo esperaba. En cuanto vio oportunidad, Vegeta lo sujetó de la ropa y lo levantó hasta su altura.

—¿Sigues pensando que es buena idea compartir el planeta con esa raza de enanos? —preguntó hecho una furia—. ¡Respóndeme! ¿Acaso vas a seguir defendiéndolos después de que se negaron a brindarle ayuda a tu hembra?

—A ella no le hagas daño… —Ahora comprendía el motivo del repentino ataque de su amigo. No había sido por su comentario sobre la elección de su compañera sino porque finalmente había decidido que era hora de castigarlo por su traición.

Bardock lo aceptaba. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar todos los golpes que quisiera darle mientras que a ella no la tocara. Él se llevaría ambos castigos.

—¡Dame una maldita respuesta! —un golpe más, que hizo que un hilo de sangre apareciera por la comisura de sus labios—. ¿Qué harás ahora que finalmente abriste los ojos y sabes que a ellos no les interesamos? ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!

Vegeta soltó a su compañero, dejándolo caer bruscamente sobre las piedras e inmediatamente comenzó a formarse un círculo de energía blanca en la palma de su mano.

—Voy a vengarme —su voz era apenas un susurro. Se encontraba abatido, avergonzado y dispuesto a recibir esa energía con tal de mantenerla a salvo.

—¡No te escucho! —la energía titilaba, cada vez más grande y amenazadora—. ¡¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora!?

—¡Voy a vengarme! —gritó, envuelto en cólera, recordando a la mujer de cabello amarillo y a todos los que estuvieron presentes y que solamente se quedaron observando—. ¡Los voy a matar a todos!

Vegeta sonrió e inmediatamente hizo desaparecer la energía que amenazaba con aniquilarlo. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, para darle espacio a su compañero y se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso era lo que quería escuchar —la sonrisa se hizo más amplia mientras observaba a Bardock atónito en el suelo—. En tres días comenzará nuestra conquista.


End file.
